


Morena

by kyber-erso (aoraki)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Pineapple bacta!!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso
Summary: Returning back to the temple after a long mission, Qui-Gon learns he has come to rather like Obi-Wans overgrown padawan cut.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99





	Morena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessiete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessiete/gifts).



Dawn light woke him as it touched his face, sweat gleaming along Qui Gons brow. Coruscant was in high summer. At this time of year the early hour did not dissuade the sun from it's optimistic greeting. The warm arms around him stirred, accompanied by a faint, annoyed murmur.

  
"Surely it is not time to rise yet." Obi-Wan nuzzled his face against Qui-Gon’s bare back. 

  
Qui-Gon smiled, turning his head around to gaze upon his ruffled padawan. The pair had recently returned from an unexpectedly extended mission, and Obi-Wan’s hair had grown longer than it had ever been in his company. Tousled locks of glowing amber framed his companion’s handsome, matured face. He was due for a trim, though something in Qui- Gon frowned upon the idea. 

  
"Even if it was, my padawan, I would be disinclined as to leave this apartment lest Master Windu keel over from the state of you." He tugged gently on an especially wild lock. 

  
His hand was battered away with an indignant huff. "Oh please master, like you don't secretly love the idea of having a maverick padawan." 

  
Sufficiently enticed, Qui Gon turned fully around, burying his fingers in the silky strands and tilting Obi-Wan’s face up to press a kiss to each stubbled cheek. Obi-Wan squirmed, a breathy laugh escaping him in the onslaught. At the sweet sound, Qui Gon captured his mouth, kissing away the dry taste of morning. 

  
Their bond crackled as their hardening lengths made themselves known. Qui-Gon deepened the kiss, eliciting an interested sound from his companion as he emerged entirely from drowziness. Delicate hands fluttered their way down his sides. 

  
"Master," Obi-Wan sighed into his mouth, granting permission, and Qui Gon jolted from the arousal it evoked.

  
His padawan drifted down to pepper hungry kisses along his bearded jaw, pressing his length against the solid girth his master’s cock. Fiery hair tickled Qui-Gon’s nose and he buried his face into it. Somehow his scent was stronger now he had grown it out a few inches. The musky pine of an Alderaanian forest, or the wild plains of Gerroo, and something else that was undeniably… _Obi-Wan_. The realization caused a surge of possessiveness to rise in his chest, and he pressed Obi-Wan deeper into the sheets. Obi-Wan hummed, pressing himself more desperately against Qui- Gon, as his master reached around to grasp him from behind. 

  
Qui-Gon pressed a tentative finger against him, while being unable to resist sliding his other hand back through his padawan’s unruly hair. Obi-Wan smiled into his mouth at the sensation. After a time, Qui Gon pressed a second finger against him and Obi-Wan winced, turning his mouth away and gesturing in the direction of the bed-side. "In the top draw, master."

  
Qui-Gon returned with a jar of pineapple bacta. He eyed it skeptically. "Really, Obi-Wan?"

  
Obi-Wan smirked. " _What_? We only just got back! I haven't had a chance to raid Master Che's oil stock yet."

  
This time Obi-Wan let out a satisfied sigh as his master filled him, hands flexing against broader shoulders, a faint blush rising in his cheeks. Qui-Gon wanted to spend hours drawing that sound from him, but soon his padawan was rolling his hips impatiently against his hand. Qui-Gon’s grip in his hair tightened in reprimand and Obi-Wan growled in frustration. "Please, master! _Qui_ \-- I need you." 

  
He could hardly resist a plea like that. With another kiss to his padawan’s cheek, he settled between his legs and pressed firmly into him. Obi-Wan’s brow pinched and he gave a slight pained sound, he could never quite get used to the full size of him, even with the bacta. However, Qui-Gon knew from experience that if he stopped, Obi-Wan would protest. Obiwan, seeing the hesitation in his eyes, flooded reassurance into his end of the training bond. His hands tenderly passed through Obi-Wan’s hair, and he leaned close to press praise wherever he could reach. His padawan relaxed completely around him, allowing him to eventually slide home. He found a steady rhythm, dropping deeply into the living force as it quickened around them, the temple rising with the sun, all the while cradling his padawan’s face as they both adjusted. 

  
Slight hands clasped his own and tugged suggestively. Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed with heat as Qui-Gon closed the distance and captured his neck gently in one large hand. The padawan’s eyes widened briefly before softening, and breathing out a firm "please -- _yes_." 

  
Confident now, Qui-Gon leaned some of his weight into his grip. Sweat slicked hands tightened on his biceps as Obi-Wan let out an excited rasp. 

  
Spurred by a blaze of want across the training bond, Qui-Gon grasped his padawan’s waist with his free hand, colliding their hips together with increasing force. Obi-Wan cried out brokenly through the grip on his neck, head tilting back in submission, a deep flush colouring his cheeks, sweat soaked hair clinging to his face. Qui-Gon growled in approval, capturing his slack mouth in a hot, open mouthed kiss. He lost himself in the heat of Obi-Wan around him, his pulse beating wildly against his palm, in the roar of the living force. 

  
Obi-Wan accepted each thrust with a sharp gasp of yes against his cheek. Nails dug into the skin on his back, drawing blood, and Qui-Gon’s hips stuttered as he groaned into Obi-Wan’s hair. 

  
"Force, _Qui_ -" Obi-Wan came, pulsing between them, back arched and his mouth open around a voiceless scream. The beauty of him, and the sudden tightness took Qui-Gon's breath away as effectively as his grip around Obi-Wan’s slim throat, tipping him over the edge in the wake of his padawan. He was blinded by the strength of it. 

  
Obi-Wan’s eyes lolled closed, his body suddenly relaxing into the sheets, damp auburn hair fanning out beneath him. 

  
"Fuck," Qui-Gon panicked, releasing him immediately and cupping his face. His padawan stirred, groaning slightly, a small smile gracing his swollen lips. "I'm okay." He whispered, turning his face into Qui Gon’s shaky palm as it brushed the wet hair from his forehead. At his master’s exhale of relief, the soft grin took on a mischievous edge. "I knew you liked the hair."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfic - ever! Please be gentle. Love you all!  
> THANK YOU TESS FOR BEING AN AMAZING BETA I LOVE YOU - please go read all her works, she is fantastically talented (tessiete).  
> Any and all errors are mine.  
> Written to Treated Like the Weather by Slum Sociable


End file.
